<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Massage by Lucifer111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873156">Massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer111/pseuds/Lucifer111'>Lucifer111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Diaries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Massage, Other, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer111/pseuds/Lucifer111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I give my girlfriend a massage after a long day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Diaries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarinaamy/gifts">Sarinaamy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a way to rant about all the domestic shit I wanna do with my Girlfriend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day hasn't been long, but my love lays on the bed as if it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had just returned from rehearsal, my feet tired and throat ever so slightly sore. Tossing my keys onto the side table by the door I slipped off my shoes and padded over to the kitchen to make myself tea. The house was quiet, meaning that my love was finished working for the day. If she was still on the clock the ruckus she makes over her code would've been tell enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the red slowly swirls in my mug, a birthday present from her, I began humming to myself, nothing in particular, just something I offhandedly heard on set. I stirred the tea, adding in two spoonfuls of honey and a squirt of liquid stevia. Grabbing the freshly brewed tea I made my way upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not in the sewing room, Not in the game room, not in the office, by process of elimination she had to be in the bedroom. “Hello M’lady,” I said softly from the door frame. The lady in question was currently on the bed, lying on her stomach. She hummed in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, I placed my tea on the bedside table, draping myself across her back, lying a soothing kiss at the base of her neck. “You’re lovely,” I muttered, sitting up slightly, content to gaze down at her, knowing full well that there was nothing in the world stopping me from giving her every last drop of my love. Yet she deserved so much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slid my hands underneath her shirt, running them up and down her back, simply absorbing her warmth. I then began to push, my thumbs gliding over the edge of her shoulder blades up to the juncture of her neck. It was these moments I lived for, the content moments, the ones that I knew were done out of a sheer desire to be in each other's presence. The ones that an outsider would look in on and know that we were in love. It was pure bliss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I crave constructive criticism :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>